GoodEvilSin
by Bookluvr16
Summary: Rory Gilmore is the sweet bookworm while Tristan is the bastard with an American Express Black Card. When they meet sparks will fly and Rory is going to fight fire with... what else? Fire. Should be interesting.
1. Wham, Bam, Thank You Ma'am

A/N: Hi y'all I'm back again! Let the party commence! Well I got this idea from people who basically made Tristan out to be a bastard so I went hmm… I like it. So tell me what ya think and whether or not I should continue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my sad lil laptop and the ideas I claim to be my own. Well either that or the coffee I've consumed has formed another personality within my mind.

Chapter 1: Wham, Bam, Thank you ma'am.

Rory Gilmore, apple of her mothers eye and pride of all Stars Hollow. The perfect daughter and grand-daughter all wrapped up in one pretty little package. That's exactly how she got roped into attending the insipid party her grandparents were throwing. All she wanted to do was curl up on the couch at home, read, and prepare for her first day at Chilton. It was no coincidence that Rory was attending the party because her grandparents were paying for her education and Emily simply would not pass up a chance to lord that over their heads. Rory would just have to leave it up to Lorelai to come up with some grand escape she was famous for when she was younger.

Tristan Dugrey, player bad-boy extraordinaire. He was a bastard and he worked at that title. His game was to find a girl, wear her defenses down, fuck her, and then get the hell out of dodge. He was known as the king of Chilton, cocky, arrogant and had an ego to match the looks. His parents had forced him to come to the Gilmore's party and, put simply he was bored to death. As he leaned against the wall drinking his smuggled flask of vodka his attention was drawn to a pretty brunette with blue eyes who looked like she was being dragged throughout the party by Emily Gilmore herself.

'Definitely a Mary' He thought. He decided she'd be fun to mess with. Innocent, virginal, just what the menu ordered. Besides what's the harm. He'd never see her again and even if he did who cares. He was Tristan Dugrey. A God.

Rory was incredibly tired of being dragged around by her grandmother so she grabbed her cup of coffee and snuck into her Grandfathers study. Tristan, wasting no time at all, excused himself from the pompous Mr. Schnickelfritz or whatever his name was and let himself into the study.

Rory had sat herself behind her Grandfather's desk and had promptly taken out a book.

"Well isn't this cozy." Tristan relished in the fact that Rory jumped about a foot in the air. Rory tried to calm her beating heart while she surveyed the stranger who decided to follow her. This boy was completely gorgeous. Tousled blonde hair and blue eyes. This boy was an Adonis and he knew it. She took a second look at his eyes and noticed that they were the coldest and most malicious eyes she had ever seen. This boy definitely gave her an uneasy feeling and she did not like it.

"Um, I'm sorry do I know you?" She spoke with a somewhat steady voice and was very happy about that.

"No but I noticed you Mary. And I must say I did appreciate the sight." He spoke as he slowly walked around the room occasionally picking up a book and flipping through the pages. Rory blushed a bit and said, "My names Rory not Mary."

Tristan chuckled softly to himself. This girl would most definitely be a welcome notch in his bedpost.

"Sure Mary."

Rory's gaze hardened and she moved from behind the desk.

"I don't know who you are but the names Rory not Mary. I'm sure even you're obviously meager intelligence can handle that little tidbit of information now if you'll excuse me I need to get back."

Tristan's eyes narrowed but he stood his ground. He wanted to see how far he could push this girl.

"Well I'm Tristan. I'm sure you'll be screaming it later. Well that or God I seemed to be called that a lot. I'm just that good." Rory blushed and she wished she hadn't when she saw a smirk appear on his face. That was it, she was leaving and now. She started walking towards the door but Tristan had other plans and started to back her up against the wall. Rory looked into his eyes and had to suppress a shudder as those ice cold blue orbs stared right back. Tristan quickly leaned down and pressed a bruising kiss against her lips and quickly forced her mouth open and explored every single inch. Rory responded to the kiss and fisted the lapels of his jacket in her hands. When his hands started to wander upwards she finally realized what she was doing, shoved him away and slapped him. Tristan, completely taken aback, stepped back a couple of steps. Breathing heavily Rory stepped forward and pushed him.

"Son of my mothers bitch! You asshole. Just who the hell do you think you are? I don't know you nor do I want to. But I know you're kind. You're a preppy rich boy who's used to getting everything his little black heart desires. Girls, cars, money whatever the fuck he wants. All you are is an ego-centric, pompous, narcissistic, rude, arrogant, son of a bitch. You go around fucking anything that has boobs no matter the IQ. Don't touch me; you'll never touch me again."

Tristan's eyes got a frightening look in them and Rory took a step back. She was starting to wish she had kept her mouth shut as a cruel smirk crept its way onto his face.

"You really think so," he said with a sneer. "Face it Mary, I'm irresistible. You'll be in my bed in no time. You can count on that. You live in a secluded little world and I think it's about time you came out to play. This is life Mary you better learn to accept it and give in while you still hold a semblance of sanity because when I get you I'll screw you so good you'll be begging me for more. That's if I don't leave you completely speechless which I can see is a hard task to manage. But don't worry your pretty little head. I'll get what I'm after. I always do."

With a final smirk and that frightening glance he exited the study and left a speechless Rory behind. She felt something in that kiss but nothing would ever, EVER come of it. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She would have to avoid him at all costs. A horrible thought then entered Rory's mind. He probably attended Chilton and she would have to deal with him. Maybe she should just fight fire with fire. She needed to talk to her mom and soon. Chilton would most definitely be interesting if she is going to run into Tristan.


	2. Red In The Face

**A/N:** I know, I know. It took me forever and a day to update and to tell the truth this chapter sucks. I'm trying to push past my writers block and it's a daunting task. Also I am in need of a beta! So if anyone is interested e-mail me or send me a review dealio. Just don't shoot me yet. I promise this story will get interesting after this chapter. This was a filler to destroy all fillers. Please don't flame because I am well aware that this chapter feels forced and I just had to write it in order to get over my writers block. I know I said it before but I need a beta; I think it'll help a lot.

**Disclaimer:** I own everything including Chad Michael Murray… in Neverland. It's quite nice there this time of year. Alas I live in reality, part of the time, and own nothing but my sad lil laptop and the coffee that keeps me semi-functional.

Cheers and attempt to enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Son-of-a-Bitch**

Two weeks had passed since Rory's encounter with the blue-eyed Adonis son-of-a-bitch and he would not get out of her head. Needless to say Rory was a tad bit apprehensive about starting school at Chilton. After discussing the "events" of that night Both Lorelai and Rory decided that she was not going to shy away from the "King". Quite the opposite actually, Rory was going to play the game.

Monday morning rolled around far too quickly in Rory's mind and soon she found herself dressed in an outfit that looked as if it could be in a Britney Spears video.

"You ready sweets?" Lorelai asked as she bounded into Rory's room already hyped up on about five cups of the blessed liquid.

"As ready as I'll ever be. But what if I can't play the "game". I mean, I'm me and what if I can't fight back?"

"You're my daughter and I'll have you know that I was queen of the game back in the day." A look of horror crossed Lorelai's face. "Did I actually just say back in the day? We need to go to Luke's now!"

Lorelai grabbed her purse and Rory's sleeve and proceeded to drag her out of the house and to Luke's.

"LUKEEEEEE!"

"What." Came Luke's none to pleasant reply.

"I'm getting old and I need coffee before I die and if I die you won't be able to stare at my goddess-like body. Then what will you fantasize about if you can't see me?"

Luke cut off her rant by shoving a cup of coffee under her nose while pink tinged his cheeks. Rory noticed the time on the clock and had to dash to the bus stop just in time to board the bus. The thirty minute ride went by far to fast and soon enough Rory was standing outside the gates of hell. She took a deep breath and said,

"Let the games begin."

Rory walked up the steps and proceeded to find her locker. She had stopped by last weekend to speak with the headmaster and receive her schedule. That Headmaster Charleston had been one bright ray of sunshine.

When Rory reached her locker she dumped her bag on the floor and turned the combination. She tried to open it but the stupid thing was stuck. She put both hands on the locker and tried with all her might to open it. She finally resorted to digging her heels in to the ground and leaning back. All of a sudden a fist came out of nowhere and punched the locker causing it to spring open and Rory to fly across the hall, slam into the wall, and slide to the floor.

"Fuck!" Rory all but shouted as she picked herself up off the floor. When she looked up she noticed Tristan doubled over with laughter. When he straightened up he had that infuriating smirk on his face and said,

"Well Mary I always knew you were a screamer."

Rory just humphed and proceeded to fill her locker and take out the books she would need for her next class. Tristan knew he had pissed her off and was thrilled. This chick was going down even if she didn't know it yet. Strong-willed, fiery, a spit-fire, oh yeah, she would be pleasurable.

"So Mary I was wondering if you would like to pick up where we left off last week?"

"Sure. Before lunch meet me in the janitor's closet. We'll have some fun." With a smirk she turned and headed towards her first class. Tristan was left with his jaw hanging open but soon a smirk worked its way onto his face. This was going to be easier than he thought. He was going to fuck her until she begged for more. It was what he was good at. Hell he was better than good and he knew it. He walked towards his first class anticipating the crumbling of one Mary Gilmore.

Soon enough it was right before lunch when Tristan headed towards the Janitors closet. He looked up and down the halls to make sure no one was there. He noticed the door was open a bit and he assumed that Rory was already there. So as he stepped in he pushed the door open and before he knew it a bucket of red paint had poured over his head. Let's just say he was infuriated. He spun around and stalked towards the cafeteria this time contemplating the destruction of oneMary Gilmore.

**A/N:** I hope y'all liked it. I thought it was kinda clever. Pwease pwetty pwease review. It's addictive I swear and I hear that the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem. I admit it, I am a reviewaholic and the only way to cure me is to feed my addiction. :D


End file.
